Seeing Double
by Miss E Charlotte
Summary: Alex Nash has been Dean's best friend since they were kids, she has been in love with him for years but he always had eyes for her twin sister Taylor. When Dean and Sam stop by for a visit will sparks fly or will jealousy rear it's ugly head?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Have you found a new case yet?" Dean Winchester asked his brother Sam, as he drove down the long stretch of road.

"Nope, haven't found anything." Sam said, as he read over a newspaper, hoping to find something unusual.

"Good cause i was thinking we could stop and take a break till we found something."

Sam looked over at him before saying,"yeah that's fine, we can stop. Where do you want to stay at though? We are kind of in the middle of nowhere."

"That's another thing i was thinking, we're not that far from the mountains. We could go see Ally." Dean said with a smile. Alex Nash, or as he called her Ally, has been his best friend since he was 10 and she was 8. That year his dad left Sam and himself with Alex's mom and twin sister Taylor while his dad and her dad went on a hunt for a few months. Dean and Alex hit it off right away, they spent the days running around outside and the night hiding under the covers while watching scary movies. When Dean left he promised to stay in touch with her and he did through letters,phone calls and visits when he could, the last time he saw her was five years ago, she had just turned 21.

He laughed quietly to himself when he thought back to that trip. Sam was at Stanford, his dad was off doing his own case and Taylor had moved to New York. He had taken Alex out to a bar and bought her, her first alcoholic drink. That was also the night, he almost made a huge mistake.

_...ooo...Flashback...ooo..._

_"So did you have a good time?" Dean asked her, as he half-carried/half-dragged her to the door of her small apartment._

_"Uh huh me had a blast." She slurred, as she leaned up against him. _

_He chuckled to himself before saying,"remind me to never get you drunk again." _

_She gasped dramatically then said,"why not? I am awesome drunk. I can say what i want, i can do what i want. For example, i can tell you, you have pretty eyes." _

_"You have pretty eyes too Ally" He said while laughing at her stumbling around. Dean quickly grabbed her when she tripped on her own feet and almost fell to the ground. _

_While keeping her from falling,he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. He pushed a lock of her brown hair behind her ear and looked into her green eyes. He wasn't lying before, she did have pretty eyes. _

_Alex looked at his lips and slowly begin to move forward, she lightly pressed her lips against his in a soft kiss. Dean was taken aback, sure he had kissed her before, when they were little kids and she wondered what it would be like to kiss someone, but this kiss was different. This kiss was the kind that could get out of hand quick if someone didn't put a stop to it. _

_He broke the kiss and looked at her before saying,"we shouldn't do this Ally."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Cause you're not some random hook-up, you're my best friend. We shouldn't mess that up." _

_"We won't. Come inside with me Dean." She whispered, as she begin to kiss up his jaw line. _

_Dean closed his eyes and sighed, if this was anyone else he would already be inside, but he couldn't do it. This was Alex, his best female friend, he couldn't risk losing her. _

_"Please Dean, think of it as my birthday present." She whispered into his ear then lightly bit it. _

_In that moment Dean lost control, he grabbed her face with his hands and crushed his lips against hers. She moaned in surprise and wrapped her arms around his neck. He backed her up till her back hit the door, she would have a bruise in the morning but for now, she didn't care. She threw her head back and quietly moaned his name as he kissed down her neck. When her heard her speak, he realized what he was doing and stopped, he rested his forehead against hers as he tried to catch his breath. _

_"Why did you stop?" She whispered. _

_"I'm sorry Ally, i shouldn't have done that." _

_"It's ok Dean. I wanted you to." _

_"No it's not ok. I can't do that with you, your Ally. My childhood friend who use to climb trees with me and watch scary movies with me late at night. I can't have sex with you." He explained. _

_"Wow, you sure know how to make a girl feel special Dean." She said sarcastically. _

_"I didn't mean it like that. Ally, you mean way to much to me to just be some quick fling."_

_"It's ok, you don't have to explain anymore. I'm going to go crash, I'll talk to you later." She grabbed the house key out of the front pocket of her blue jeans. She quickly turned around, so he wouldn't see the tears that have formed in her eyes. She tried to stick the key in the lock, but was having problems. Between the tears and the alcohol, she was having a hard time seeing the key hole. _

_"Here, let me help you." Dean said, as he reached for the house key. _

_She pulled it away from him before saying,"it's ok, i got it. See you later Dean."_

_"Ally, stop being stubborn and let me help you."_

_"I said, i got it Dean." _

_He wrapped his arms around her from behind before whispering in her ear,"please don't hate me Ally-cat."_

_She smiled when she heard him use the childhood nickname he use to call her, she turned her head to look at him then said,"I don't, i could never hate you. I'm just tired and ready to go to bed, but thanks for taking me out." _

_"Ok, I'll come check on you tomorrow." He said then kissed her forehead and walked to the car. He couldn't believe he almost gave in and had sex with Alex, he could never be with her like it. He would rather have her as a friend then hurt her and he would hurt her, she would want more and he could never be a good boyfriend. _

_"I'm doing the right thing." He said to himself, as he sat behind the wheel of his car and watched her walk into her apartment._

_"We can only be just friends." He told himself while pulling out of the parking lot and driving down the road._

_...ooo...End Flashback...ooo..._

Luckily the next morning when he checked on her, she didn't remember the night before and he never told her anything. He figured it was for the best if she forgot.

"Wow it's going to be great to see Alex, i haven't seen her in years." Sam said to Dean, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"She hasn't really changed, she's still that same tomboy she was when she was 8, just taller." Dean told him.

"When was the last time you talked to her?"

"About a year ago, she had just moved back home cause her mom was sick and with her dad and Taylor gone, she had to take care of her." Dean explained.

"I wonder if Taylor ever came back from New York? You remember how obsessed you was with her?" Sam asked laughing.

Dean laughed back then said,"oh yes, i was in love with that girl. She was my first kiss."

"I was always amazed how different they were. They might look alike but they act nothing alike."

"You remember how pissed Ally use to get when people would call her Taylor?" Dean asked.

"Oh man, how i could i forget. She grabbed a pair of scissor, cut off her ponytail then yelled 'I'm not Taylor'. I thought Mrs. Nash was going to kill her." Sam said laughing.

"Would you believe she still keeps her hair shoulder length instead of long, so people won't confuse her for Taylor?"

"Yes i can believe that. Alex always wanted to be different."

"Yep that's my Ally-cat, always trying to be different but she's already different. There isn't another girl like her, she is one of a kind." Dean said with a smile.

"I can't wait to see her." Sam said with a excited smile on his face.

"Neither can i Sammy." Dean said, as he turned onto the road that would take him to her parent's house. For a split second he wondered if he should call first before deciding he wanted to surprise her, after all she did love surprises.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-so i decided to start another supernatural story, don't worry i am still writing the other stories too. This idea popped in my head the other day and i decided to start writing it now, instead of waiting. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter, please let me know what you think. Thank you :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alex took a deep breath as she walked into her father's office. It was going to be a nightmare to sort through everything, he had papers and books laying around on his desk,a small coffee table,the bookshelf and even the floor. To Alex it looked like a jumbled mess but to her dad it was organized. If he was looking for a certain book or piece of paper, he knew exactly where to look and would find it within a few seconds. Her dad was good at remembering where he left things, no one else might know where it was but he knew which room it would be in and where exactly it would in the room.

_"I guess all of that memorizing is what made him a great hunter."_ She thought to herself, as she walked across the floor and being looking through the papers on his desk.

If it didn't look important she threw the paper in a trash bag, if it did look important she threw it in a box so she could look through them more later.

She sighed, as she tossed paper after paper in the trash, she still couldn't believe her dad was gone. It has been 4 months today since he died while working on a case. Since he died, she had slowly been going through his stuff and now she was on the last room of the house, his office.

She sighed again, as she glanced around the room, she had hardly made a dent in all of his papers. She needed help sorting through everything. She looked up at the ceiling, she knew Taylor's room was right above her head.

"Tay, can you come help me please." Alex yelled.

She sighed in frustration when she heard her sister's music increased. She walked out of the office and over to the staircase, she leaned against the rails before yelling upstairs,"Taylor, i need your help now."

Taylor sighed dramatically, as she turned her radio off and stomped out of her room.

"What do you want?" She asked her sister while walking down the stairs.

Alex rolled her eyes at her sister's choice of clothes, if you can even call them that, the pants and shirt was so tight it looked more like it was painted on instead of being clothes.

"I need your help going through dad's things, you haven't helped me once since you have been here." Alex told her.

Taylor scoffed before saying dramatically,"I'm sorry, but it is to hard to go through his things. Every time i look at a piece of paper with his writing on it, i just tear up."

Alex rolled her eyes again, that was just like Taylor to make everything about herself to get out of helping.

"Well you can go through his books then, none of his writing is in them." Alex suggested.

"I don't know if i can, it's to hard. I need time to grieve." Taylor said while pouting, she even went as far as to pop out a few fake tears.

"Taylor, you have been here for a month. That is plenty of time to grieve, now could you please help me."

Taylor scoffed then said,"not everyone is as cold-hearted as you Al, some of us need time to get over a loved one."

"I'm not cold-hearted, I'm still trying to get over losing dad and even mom, but these things need to be done. Besides you haven't been grieving this whole time, you have been out partying."

"I have to get out of this house, it's to painful to stay here all the time. Which is why we need to sell it."

"I am not selling this house Tay, if that's the real reason you came back here then you better run back to New York now."

"Whatever, I'm going out." Taylor said, as she began to walk toward the front door.

"Where the hell are you going now?"

"I told this guy that i met last night, i would meet him today."

"No absolutely not, we got things to do here."

Taylor rolled her eyes before saying,"whatever, just cause you're five minutes older then me does not make you my boss."

"I am serious here, you better not walk out that door."

"Bye sis, don't wait for me. I might be a gone a long time." Taylor called out, as she walked out the door.

Alex yelled in frustration as the door slammed shut, she was so fed up with her irresponsible twin. Taylor had always been selfish and only looked out for herself.

"I guess some things will never change." Alex mumbled sadly to herself, as she looked out the window. She was surprised when she saw her sister talking to two guys.

"Who the hell is that?" She asked herself, as she walked out the front door.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Dean didn't know why, but he had butterflies in his stomach as he parked his car beside the Nash's log house. Mr. Nash had always been a mountain man and his dream was always to build a log house in the middle of the woods.

_"Well looks like he finally got his wish."_ Dean thought to himself, as he got out of the car.

Before he could look around to much, the front door opened and a beautiful girl with long brown hair and tight clothes walked out.

"Wow is that Alex? She sure had changed." Sam whispered to Dean.

"No, that's not Ally. She would never dress like that, that is Taylor." Dean answered, as Taylor walked up to them.

"Please tell me i can help you guys." Taylor said with a sexy grin.

"Not now, but maybe later Taylor." Dean said flashing her a sexy grin back.

"Wait do i know you?" She asked.

"You should, our dads use to hunt together." Dean told her.

"Oh my God, Dean and Sam Winchester. Damn you boys got hot." She said while grinning again.

"You're looking pretty hot yourself Taylor." Dean said.

"I know." She said with a laugh.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were living in New York?" Sam asked her.

"I still do, i just came back to help Al. You know she can't do anything on her own."

Dean nodded his head, even though he knew that wasn't true. Alex was the most independent person he knew.

"Well it's nice seeing you again." Sam said to her.

"You too Sam and of course good to see you too Dean."

"Is Ally here?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah she's inside bitching and moaning about me leaving for a few hours. I can't help i have to meet a friend, maybe you two can help her out so she will get off of my back." Taylor said angrily.

"Help her with what?" Sam asked.

"Throwing away dads crap. She seems to think it is a two person job but you know how Al is, she always has to boss people around."

Dean bit his tongue to keep from saying anything, he was really getting tired of Taylor bad mouthing his Ally.

"Don't worry, we'll help her." Sam told Taylor.

"Thank you, now i better go. But don't worry I'll be back." She quickly kissed Sam on the lips then kissed Dean on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as she deepened the kiss.

After the kiss, she moaned a little before whispering,"hmm not bad."

"Bye boys." She called out, as she walked to her car and got in. Without a second look, she quickly pulled out of the driveway.

Dean and Sam looked at each as Sam asked,"what the hell was that about?"

Before Dean could answer, they heard a girl yell out,"no freaking way."

Dean looked over at the girl and smiled before saying,"now THAT is Ally."

"Deanie." She called out, as she ran toward him and jumped into his arms.

"I told you never to call me that." He said with a laugh, as he held her tight.

"You will always be my Deanie Bear." She told him.

"And you will always be my Ally-cat." He said back to her with a smile.

"Oh man it is so good to see you." She said, as she hugged him.

"You too Ally."

Sam walked up to them and cleared his throat. Alex looked over at him with a confuse look on her face that quickly turned into a surprise look when she realized who he was.

"Oh my God, is that you Sammy? You got so tall." She said with a laugh, as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Yep it's me, you got tall too. Last time i saw you, you was this tall." He said, as he held his hand a few inches off the ground.

She laughed as she playfully hit his shoulder,"I wasn't that short you goof, but i did hit a growth spurt in my late teens."

"Either way, it's good to see you."

"You too Sammy." She said with a smile, then added,"well come on in guys."

"I see Taylor is back in town." Dean said to her, as they walked in the front door.

Alex groaned before saying,"don't even get me started on her."

"What's going on? She said you were going through your dads stuff." Sam asked.

Alex sighed sadly before saying,"dad died a few months ago."

"I'm sorry. What happened?" Sam asked.

"You remember the last time i talked to you, i mentioned mom was sick?" She asked Dean.

"Yeah."

"Well not to long after that mom passed away and dad never got over losing her. He threw himself into case after case but his head and heart was never in it. I begged him over and over again to slow down but he never would. He was in the middle of a case, chasing after who knows what and it killed him." She explained.

"I'm sorry Ally." Dean said.

"Thanks guys." She said sadly, then added,"so since then i have been going through his things, about a month ago Taylor showed up. She claimed she wanted to 'help' but so far she hasn't lifted a finger. All she talks about is, we should sell the house, but i can't do that. This was dad's dream home."

"It is a beautiful house." Dean said while looking around the room.

"So what have you two been up to? Last i heard you was going to Stanford." She said to Sam.

"Yeah, i went for a few years but then um, my girlfriend was murdered." He said sadly, even though it had been awhile since he lost Jessica, it was still hard to say.

"I'm so sorry Sam, what happened?"

"A demon, the same one who killed mom and dad." Sam said.

"Wait, your dad died too?" She asked them.

"Yep, a few months ago." Dean answered.

"Wow, I'm sorry guys. That's the life of a hunter's child i guess, they risk their lives saving the world but we are the ones who lose." She said sadly.

"So i take it you're not going to follow in your dads footsteps?" Dean asked.

"No, i want nothing to do with the supernatural life. What about you guys? You still hunt?"

"Yep, but we're on a break right now and thought we would pay you a visit." Dean said.

"Well I'm glad you guys did. Why don't i show you guys to your rooms and then we can catch up some more?" She asked

"Sounds like a plan." Sam answered.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

After Alex showed the boys to their rooms, she walked into the kitchen and begin to make them a late lunch. She grabbed some lunch meat,cheese,lettuce and tomatoes out of the refrigerator and sat everything down on the counter. As she grabbed a loaf of bread, Dean walked into the room.

"What you making girl?" He asked.

"I thought you guys would be hungry so i thought i would make you two some sandwiches. Is that ok?"

"That's fine, just give me double meat."

"Already did, i remembered how you liked your sandwiches." She said with a laugh.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" He asked her.

"Nothing, why?"

"I though we could do our movie monster marathon." He suggested as he grabbed a bag of potato chips and begin to munch on them.

"Count me in, i haven't done that in years." She said smiling.

"Neither have i. Hopefully you won't have any nightmares this time." He said laughing.

"If i do, I'm making you sleep in my bed again. Just to let you know."

"Don't worry I'll protect you, don't i always?"

"Yes you do, you are my knight in shining armor." She said dramatically.

"Shut up." He called out, as she threw a chip at her.

She laughed as she pulled the chip out of her hair and threw it back at him then said,"alright let's not start a food fight again."

"You're just saying that cause you don't want marshmallow in your hair again." He said while laughing at the memory. Years ago he had visited her and she wanted to make smores. Instead they had a marshmallow fight, they chased each other around the house while throwing marshmallows at each other until he smeared one in her hair. After that she punched him in the stomach and ran to the bathroom to wash her hair.

"Man that sucked, i thought i would never get that crap out of my hair."

"It was pretty funny though." He said with a chuckle.

"Do i have to punch you again?" She threatened playfully.

Before Dean could say anything, Taylor walked into the kitchen and stood beside Dean.

"Hey, did you miss me?" Taylor asked him with a smile.

"Yeah i did." Dean said, as she smiled back at her.

"I thought you had a date?" Alex asked.

Taylor gave her a fake laugh before saying,"that wasn't a date silly, i was just meeting a friend. But i cut that short cause i wanted to hang out with my bestest friends Dean and Sam."

Alex scoffed and rolled her eyes before saying,"whatever, I'm going to go clean dad's office. Enjoy your sandwich Dean."

After Alex left the room, Taylor turned to Dean with a flirty smile and said,"Now it's just you and me. What shall we do?"

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-I know that is a lame ending to the chapter but the chapter was getting kind of long so i thought i would end it there. I have been in a marshmallow fight by the way lol and a guy friend did smear one in my hair, it sucked big time but i did not punch him although maybe i should have lol. Anyways big thanks to namida1407, Carlypso ,sunstar234 and Dean'sFallenAngel36 for reviewing the last chapter. I'm glad people are liking this story already, i also hope you all liked this chapter as well. Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I don't know Taylor, what do you want to do?" Dean asked her.

"Hmm how about this." She said, as she placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer to her as she placed her lips on top of his.

Dean laid his hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. He forgot how incredibly sexy Taylor was, the crush he had on her years ago was slowly coming back.

"Damn girl, you sure know how to kiss." Dean mumbled against her lips.

"I'm good at other things too." She moaned, as she grabbed his crotch.

"You get right to the point don't you?"

"Mm hmm." She moaned, as she begin to kiss the side of his neck.

Sam cleared his throat as he walked into the kitchen. Taylor quickly kissed Dean's lips one last time before pulling away and looking at Sam.

"Don't be jealous Sam. There's plenty of me to go around." Taylor said with a wink.

Sam laughed then said,"I'm not jealous, I just didn't want a show with my meal."

"Don't lie Sam, you know you want me." She said with a flirty smile.

Sam just laughed and shook his head as he picked up a paper plate with a sandwich on it then said,"is this mine?"

"Yeah, Ally made that for you." Dean told him.

"Great, where is Alex?" Sam asked.

"In dad's office, throwing away crap again." Taylor said while rolling her eyes.

"Why don't you help her?" Sam suggested.

She sighed dramatically before saying,"it's just to hard. I miss him so much."

"It's ok, we understand." Dean said quietly, as he patted her back while big tears fell down her face.

"It's just so hard." She repeated again, as she hugged Dean and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Shh it's ok." He mumbled in her ear and he lightly rubbed her back.

She sighed and took a step back while wiping the tears from her eyes then said,"i need to get out of here. Why don't we all go out?"

"No thanks, I'm going to catch up on my sleep." Sam said before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Dean, will you come out with me?" She asked him.

"I kind of already have plans with Ally tonight." Dean said.

"That's fine. I'll go by myself." She whispered, as tears filled her eyes again.

Dean sighed, he hated seeing a girl cry and he especially hated to see Taylor cry. He wiped a tear off of her cheek before saying,"alright, we'll go out but just for a couple of hours then i need to get back to Ally ok?"

She gasped in surprise and hugged him while saying,"thank you so much Dean."

Dean turned to Sam before saying,"tell Ally I'll be back soon."

"Ok, i will." Sam said with a wave while Dean and Taylor walked out of the room and out the door.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

A few hours later, Alex took a deep breath and looked around the office. She finally cleared off the left side of her dad's desk, now she just had the middle and right side to clear off.

_"I still got a long way to go, but at least it's a start."_ She thought to herself.

She looked down at her watch and sighed, she didn't mean to work this late but once she got started she lost track of time. She walked out of the office and quickly ran upstairs to her room. She wanted to take a shower before watching movies with Dean.

She jumped in the shower and quickly washed her hair and body then stepped out of the shower. She grabbed a black tank top and her most comfortable pajama bottoms, after she was dressed she ran back down the stairs and walked into the family room, expecting to see Dean waiting for her, instead she found Sam.

"Hey Sammy, where's Dean? We're going to do a monster movie marathon, complete with popcorn and junior mints." She said excitedly.

Sam looked up from his laptop and laughed before asking,"you still put junior mints in your popcorn?"

"Of course, popcorn just isn't good without junior mints." She said with a laugh then added,"so where is he?"

"He went out with Taylor."

"What?" She asked, feeling disappointed.

"Yeah she was upset so he went out with her for a few hours. He said to tell you he'll be back soon."

"Oh." She said sadly.

"I'll watch movies with you." Sam suggested.

"Thanks Sammy, but i think I'm just going to go to bed. I'm pretty tired from all the cleaning i did today."

"Ok if you're sure."

"I am, night Sam."

"Night Alex."

Alex slowly walked upstairs then walked into her bedroom. She picked up a picture frame and looked at the picture inside, it was a picture of Taylor,Dean,Sam and herself. It was taken when the brothers had stayed with them, Alex was staring up at Dean who was looking at Taylor out of the corner of his eye while she posed for the camera. Sam was just staring into the camera and smiling, unaware of what was going on with the others. Alex shook her head, as she placed the picture back down on her dresser. That picture described how things always were, she was always looking up to Dean who was always watching Taylor. Alex wished one day, he would look at her the way he looked at her twin.

_"Maybe it's time to start acting like Taylor."_ She thought bitterly to herself.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

The next morning, Alex woke up and make her way downstairs and into the kitchen. When she walked into the kitchen she saw Dean sitting at the kitchen table reading a paper. He looked up when he heard someone walk in, when he saw it was Alex he stood up and walked toward her.

"Ally, I am so sorry i stood you up last night. I really meant to be back in a couple of hours but Taylor..."

"It's fine, whatever." She interrupted him.

"Your not mad?" He asked.

"Of course not." She said with a fake smile.

"Great, i was scared you were going to be pissed at me."

"Oh Dean, you're so silly." She giggled the way she had always heard Taylor giggle at guys.

"I'll make it up to you though, tonight I'll grab some chinese food and we'll have our monster movie marathon."

"Aw I'm sorry Dean, i already have plans tonight." She lied.

"Doing what?"

"I-I'm going out with Sam." She lied again.

"Sam? as in my brother Sam?" Dean asked.

"Yep, that Sam." She said, pointing to Sam who just walked into the kitchen.

"What the hell man." Dean yelled at him.

"What did i do?" Sam asked confused.

"What's this about you taking Ally out tonight?"

Sam looked over at Alex with a confused look while she mouthed the word 'sorry' to him.

"Um yeah, we're going to go grab some dinner." Sam said, covering for her.

She smiled at him and mouthed the words 'thank you', he nodded his head at her as if to say 'no problem'.

Dean looked back at Alex before saying,"what the hell Ally?"

"You hung out with my sister, i thought it would be ok to hang out with your brother." She explained innocently.

"What the hell." He mumbled again.

"You and Taylor can join us if you want, we could make it a double date." She suggested.

"Hell no i don't want to go. Wait a minute, a date? It's a date now, i thought you two were just going to eat." Dean said, feeling himself get jealous although he didn't understand why.

"Well yeah i guess it is a date." Sam added.

Before Dean could say anything else, Alex interrupted him and said,"well I'm going to go shower, I'll see you tonight Sam."

"See you then Alex." Sam said with a smile.

As soon as Alex was out of the room, Dean turned toward Sam and asked angrily,"what the hell was that about?"

"What?" Sam asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb, you know what I'm talking about. Why the hell are you taking out my Ally?"

"Well actually Dean, she's not 'your Ally'. She's single and can go out with whoever she wants."

"Bullshit, you know i..." Dean stopped before finishing the sentence.

"You what? You care about her?" Sam finished for him.

"Of course i care about her, she's been my best friend for 18 years."

"Just care? You only just care about her?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well Dean there's going to come a time when some guy is going to fall in love with her and then what? How are you going to feel?"

"I-I don't know." Dean said honestly.

"Just think about it. I'm going to go get changed." Sam said, as he walked out the kitchen with a smile.

_"Things are about to get interesting",_He said to himself as he went upstairs and knocked on Alex's bedroom door.

"Come in." He heard her muffled voice say.

He opened the door and walked into the room then shut the door. She turned to looked at Sam then said,"Sam I'm so sorry for putting you on the spot like that. I don't even know why i said that."

"It's ok, but i want you to answer a question."

"What?"

"How long?"

"How long what?" She asked him with a confused look on her face.

"How long have you been in love with Dean?"

"What? That's crazy Sam, I'm not in love with Dean." She lied.

"If you say so, but i think you're in love with him and you were jealous he went out with Taylor and that's why you told him, you and I were going out tonight. Does that sound about right?"

She sighed as she looked down at the floor, he was right. That is exactly the reason she said that.

"So I'll asked again, how long have you been in love with Dean?"

She sighed again as tears filled her eyes, she looked up at Sam then said sadly,"forever. I can't remember a time i never loved him."

"Maybe you should tell him that." Sam suggested.

She scoffed before saying,"i can never tell him that, he doesn't feel the same. All he sees is Taylor, I've spent years trying to get him to notice me but as soon as she walks in the room, she gets all of his attention. Everyone notices Taylor, she's Cinderella and I'm the ugly stepsister."

"Alex, you will never be a ugly stepsister. You're just as beautiful as Taylor, maybe even more beautiful."

She smiled then said,"thanks for lying Sam, i might look just like Taylor but I'll never be beautiful like her."

"You might not believe it now, but one day you will." Sam promised.

She hugged him then said,"thanks Sam, for cheering me up and for covering for me earlier. You know you really don't have to take me out tonight, i just wanted him to think we was."

"Alex, i would be honored to take you out tonight. Be ready at 7." He told her, as he begin to walk toward the door.

"Ok, I'll be ready." She said with a laugh.

He reached for the doorknob then turned around to say,"oh yeah by the way, next time you want to use me to make Dean jealous give me a heads up."

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"It's cool, like i said just let me know next time. Besides i think your plan is working, he seemed really jealous earlier."

"Really?" She asked with a hopeful look.

"Really." He said with a smile, as he walked out the door.

After the door shut, she turned to looked at herself in the mirror and smiled before saying to herself,"things are about to get interesting."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Yay two chapters in one day :) I was so into the story i decided to post another chapter, hope you all don't mind. Big huge thanks to Dean'sFallenAngel36, Carlypso, namida1407, xXxVampireKitten500xXx, Rosa4dean and __DeanWinchesterLuvr91__ for the reviews. I was so happy to get so many reviews today so thank you all so much. Thanks also to everyone reading, I'm glad so many are liking it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Later that evening, Dean was standing beside the stairs reading the newspaper when he heard someone walking down the stairs. He glanced over and noticed a hot pair of legs wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and a pair of black strappy high heels. He knew it could only be one person.

"Hey Taylor." He mumbled, as he looked back at the newspaper.

He heard her laugh before saying,"It's not Taylor Dean, It's me Alex."

He looked up at her and felt his mouth dropped open, she was dressed very Taylor-like in a pair of tight jeans that hugged her in all the right places and a black low-cut tank top. He could even seen a little of her black bra peeking out.

"Whoa Ally, you look...you look.."

"Yeah?" She asked with a hopeful smile on her face. _"Looks like i finally got his attention."_ She thought happily to herself.

"You look...different." He finally said.

"Oh, well thanks i guess." She said feeling a little disappointed. She was hoping he would say 'beautiful','sexy' or 'amazing'. She would have even settled for 'cute'.

"I'm not saying that is a bad thing, i just mean you look different." He tried to explain.

"Good different or bad different?"

"Just different different. I'm not use to seeing you like this, it's going to take some getting use to."

"Well i guess i will take that as a good thing."

Dean opened his mouth to tell her, she always looked great and she didn't need to dress like that but before he could say anything Taylor walked down the stairs, in a short black skirt and a green backless halter top.

Dean felt his mouth go dry, as he watched Taylor slowly walk down the stairs, finally he spoke up and said,"damn girl, you look hot."

"Thanks." She giggled, the giggle turned into a laugh when she looked over at her sister,"oh my God Al, what the hell are you wearing? Did you go through my closet without asking?"

Alex wrapped her arms around herself, feeling self conscious as she said softly,"no this is just something i had laying around."

"Sorry Al, i didn't mean to laugh. It's just you look so...different." Taylor said to her.

"You know on second thought, these pants are a little to tight. I think I'll go change real quick." Alex said, as she walked toward the steps.

"Well hurry up, I'm hungry." Taylor said.

"What?" Alex asked confused.

Dean cleared his throat before saying,"yeah i thought we would tag along with you and Sam after all, so we're all going out to eat."

"Oh, fun." She said, trying to not sound disappointed. The last thing she wanted to see tonight was Dean and her sister all over each other.

She quickly ran up the stairs before Dean and Taylor could see the tears forming in her eyes, tonight was not going according to plan.

As she raced down the hall, she passed Sam as he was coming out of his bedroom. He lightly grabbed her arm to stop her, as she tried to run pass him.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" He asked her.

"To change."

"Why? You look..."

"Different, yes i know." She said bitterly, interrupting him.

"Actually what i was going to say is, you look beautiful." He said to her with a smile.

She couldn't say anything as the tears fell down her face, all she could think about was 'that's all i wanted Dean to say, why can't he see me the way Sam does?'

Sam wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close, as she cried. He rested his head on top of hers as he lightly rubbed her back, hoping to comfort her.

Back downstairs, Taylor was sighing every few seconds, finally she whined,"what is taking so long? I'm hungry"

"Well maybe if you wasn't so mean to Ally, we would be leaving right now instead of her changing." Dean said angrily. He could tell Alex was upset about something as she ran up the stairs, but he didn't know what it was which pissed him off. He hated to see his Ally upset and he hated it even more when he didn't know what to do to make her feel better.

Taylor scoffed before saying,"i wasn't mean, all i said was she looked different."

"Yeah, but she didn't look bad. She looked beautiful." Dean argued.

"Yeah yeah she looked great whatever. How about we forgot about them and just go out alone?" She suggested.

"We already said we're going, we can't just back out now."

"Sure we can, we could just sneak out or we could just stay here and go to my bedroom." She wrapped her arms around his neck then whispered in his ear,"I'm not wearing any panties."

Dean closed his eyes and groaned, Taylor was really making this hard but he had to go out with Sam and Ally. He couldn't explain it but he felt like he had to go, he felt like he had to watch over Ally and make sure noone, not even Sam touched her.

Dean kissed Taylor quickly on the lips before saying,"as much as i would love to go upstairs with you, i think we better go out with them. Matter of fact i think i need to go check on Ally."

"Your lost." She said, as she bent over to grab her purse from the floor. Dean groaned again at her bent over in a skirt, she wasn't lying earlier, she really didn't have on any panties.

"I-I got to go." He said, as he ran upstairs in search of Alex. When he looked down the hall he was surprised at the sight in front of him, Ally, his Ally was hugging Sam. Sam had his arms wrapped around her with his head resting on top of hers, his eyes were closed as he slowly swayed back and forth. Dean lowered his eyebrows in confusion, as he watched them and began to feel jealous. He had never felt this way before. He wanted to storm down the hall, punch his brother in the face and ran off with Ally.

_"What the hell is going on here?"_ He thought to himself, as he walked back down the stairs feeling sick to his stomach and confused.

Alex and Sam were unaware of Dean's confusing feelings, they never even knew he had been watching them. Not to long after Dean left, Sam asked her,"are you feeling better now?"

She looked up at Sam and smiled before saying,"yes, thank you Sammy."

He wiped the tears off both of her cheeks before saying,"good, you ready to go out now?"

"Yeah in a minute. I want to clean my face and change."

"I personally think you don't need to change but do what you feel comfortable doing."

"Thanks, I'll be right back." She said, as she walked into her bedroom. She grabbed a tissue and wiped off the rest of the tears and heavy make-up. She reapplied some make-up on her face, but this time she went lighter with it, like she always did. Then she grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a nice blouse out of her closet. Both were not to loose but not to tight, just the type of clothes she always wore. Then she traded the high heels for a pair of flat dress shoes.

She looked in her mirror and sighed. _"Well i look like me again, plain and boring Alex." _ She thought sadly to herself.

Sam tapped on her door then asked,"you ready?"

"I'm as ready as I'm going to be." She answered sadly.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

About fifteen minutes later, they finally left the house. Taylor suggested they should take separate vehicles, she was thinking of taking Dean on a dirt road after dinner, alone. But Dean insisted they all ride in the same car, mainly cause he wanted to keep on eye on his brother and Ally. After arguing for about ten minutes, everyone climbed into the impala as Dean pulled out of the driveway. Taylor pouted in the backseat beside her sister after not getting her way with taking separate cars and not sitting up front with Dean. He had made-up a lie to get Sam to sit in the passenger seat, he didn't think he could handle seeing HIS brother touching on HIS Ally in the backseat of HIS car.

Sam turned in his seat to look at Alex sitting in the backseat before saying,"by the way Alex you look great tonight. The first outfit was good but this one is even better."

"Thanks Sammy." Alex said with a smile.

Dean cleared his throat loudly as he gripped the steering wheel tightly.

Sam looked over at him and asked,"you ok man?"

"Yeah, just thirsty. I need a beer." Dean mumbled.

"There's a bar right down the road, we can go there." Taylor said, as she leaned up and pointed down the road.

"Sounds good to me." Dean said.

A couple minutes later, Dean pulled into the parking lot of a small rundown bar. The faded sign on top said 'Dirty Dan's' and a small sign in the window announced they had the best burgers in town.

Dean had a double cheeseburger and beer on his mind as he got out of the car and followed Taylor,Alex and Sam toward the front door. He quickly lost his appetite when he saw Sam opened the door for Alex, then lay his hand on the small of her back and led her inside the building.

Once inside Sam grabbed Alex's hand and begin to lead her toward the back to a booth, Dean quickly walked in between them and threw one arm around Sam's shoulder and the other arm around Alex's shoulder then said,"hey where are you two going?"

"To the back, to be alone." Sam answered.

"That's crazy, why don't we all sit together? This is a double date remember?" Dean said to them.

"Fine Dean, lead the way." Sam said.

Dean grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her away from Sam and over to a booth near the bar. Sam chuckled quietly to himself, it seemed like the plan was working.

_"Dean is getting jealous of the attention I'm giving Alex."_ Sam thought to himself, as he sat down across from Alex, since Dean was sitting beside her.

_"This is going to be a fun night." _Sam said to himself as he winked at Alex and smiled.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Yay, it's another chapter lol If you read any of my other stories i apologize for ignoring them the last few days, I've become so hooked on this story lol There might even be another chapter later on today, but I'm making no promises. Is it sad, that i almost made myself cry? lol I felt so bad for Alex at the beginning of the chapter :( Anyways i hope you all enjoy this chapter. Big big big thanks to xXxVampireKitten500xXx, DeanWinchesterLuvr91, BoookWoorm35, Carlypso and Dean'sFallenAngel36 for reviewing the last chapter. It makes me so happy that you all are liking this story, hopefully you all will continue to love it. Thank you everyone :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hi, what can i get you guys?" A red headed waitress asked them, as soon as they sat down.

"I want a small salad with a gin and tonic." Taylor said.

"I'll have a plain hamburger and fries with a glass of water." Sam ordered.

"She'll have a double cheeseburger with extra pickles, cheese fries and a chocolate shake." Dean said, as he pointed to Alex, who was sitting beside him.

"Actually I want a regular cheeseburger, hold the pickles and no fries." Alex spoke up.

"Since when don't you like pickles?" Dean asked her confused.

"I still like pickles, i just don't want to have bad breath tonight. Just in case." She said while winking at Sam.

Dean bit his tongue and clenched his fists, he turned to the waitress then said,"I'll just take a beer."

"I'll have a beer too." Alex said.

"Alright, got it." The waitress said, as she walked off.

"Should you be drinking?" Dean asked Alex.

She shrugged before saying,"why not? I'm old enough to drink."

"Yeah but..."

"But nothing Dean, if the girl wants to drink, let her drink." Sam interrupted him.

"I'm going to the bar." Dean mumbled, as he stood up from the booth. He suddenly needed something stronger to drink.

"Oh I'll come with you." Taylor said, as she jumped up and ran after him.

Sam stood up and sat down beside Alex, he placed a arm around her shoulder then said,"this should really get him jealous."

Alex laughed, as she looked over at the bar, expecting to see Dean looking over at them with a angry look, instead he was to busy kissing Taylor. Alex looked back at Sam then said,"looks like it's not working. Prince Charming is to busy with Cinderella right now."

"Don't start the whole 'I'm the ugly stepsister' thing again Alex." Sam warned her.

"Well it's kind of true."

"No it isn't and I'll prove it." He stood up and held out a hand.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked him laughing.

"I'm taking Cinderella to the ball, let's dance."

"Sam, no." She laughed again.

"Yes, Alex." He said, as he grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the small dance floor. Alex covered her face with embarrassment when the other couples on the dance floor turned to look at them. Sam grabbed her arms and twirled her around while laughing.

"I'm so going to kill you for this." She said to him laughing.

A waitress walked by with a tray full of small shot glasses filled with liquor, she held the tray toward them then asked,"want a shot?"

"Sure why not?" Alex said, as she grabbed a few shot glasses and quickly drank them.

"I am so ready to dance now." She said laughing, as she grabbed on to Sam and begin to dance around.

Over at the bar, Taylor pulled back from kissing Dean and smiled. Dean smiled back at her then drank a shot of liquor, after taking several shots he finally felt like he could look over at Sam and Ally. He was surprised when he saw the booth empty.

"Where did they go?" He asked out loud.

"Who?" Taylor asked before taking a shot.

"Sam and Ally."

She shrugged before saying,"who cares."

He sighed, as he looked around the room. His mouth dropped open when he saw them dancing around on the dance floor. He never realized how beautiful Alex looked when she laughed. He smiled to himself, when he saw her throw her head back and laugh out loud. His smile quickly turned into a frown when Sam wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her close to him. Alex laughed even harder when Sam dipped her back toward the floor.

Dean took one more shot, then walked away from Taylor, who was in the middle of talking. He walked over to the happy couple on the dance floor.

He looked over at them and tried not to punch Sam as he asked,"can i cut in?"

"Yeah, but be careful. She has had a little bit to drink and has become grabby." Sam said laughing, he too had a little to drink.

"What the hell Sam, you got her drunk?" Dean said angrily.

Sam shrugged before saying,"she's a grown person. She can do what she wants man."

"She's not good at holding her liquor. Don't let her drink anything else." Dean said.

Sam ignored him as he quickly kissed her on the lips then shouted,"I'll be back, I need to take a break."

She jumped up and down to the music while slurring,"ok bye Sammy. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Ally girl." Sam yelled, as he walked off the dance floor.

Dean didn't know what bothered him the most, the quick kiss, the 'I'll miss you' or that Sam called her 'Ally'. That was his special nickname for her.

She turned toward Dean and finally noticed him standing there, she lit up at the sight of him and yelled out,"Deanie."

He couldn't help but laugh at her, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear then said,"hey Ally. had a little to much to drink huh?"

"Nooo, i have had just enough." She giggled.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body close to his when the fast song stopped and a slow love song begin.

"Aw I love this song, it's so romantic." She slurred, as she closed her eyes and laid her head on Dean's shoulder. Dean felt his heart begin to race as he rested his head on top of hers, he took a deep breath and sighed at the vanilla smell coming from her hair.

Alex lifted her head and looked up at Dean before saying,"you know, one of these days i hope some guy loves me the way the guy singing this song loves the girl in the song."

Dean cupped her cheek before saying softly,"Ally, trust me when i say there is someone out there who is head over heels in love with you."

"I doubt that." She scoffed.

"It's true." He whispered before leaning forward to kiss her lips.

Before his lips could touch hers, someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around to see Taylor standing behind him looking annoyed.

"Hey Taylor." He said.

"It's my turn to dance." She said pouting.

"Right, let me go grab a beer first." Dean told her, he needed a moment to think. He walked over to the bar and ordered a beer as his mind begin to wonder.

_"Did i really just almost kiss Ally? I can't let that happen again. We just got caught up in the moment, that's all it was."_ He told himself.

"Hey you ready to dance?" Taylor whispered in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He grabbed the bottle of beer the bartender sat down and took a big swallow before saying,"actually i got a better idea. Follow me."

She giggled as she grabbed her hand and pulled her outside, he pushed her against his car before kissing her forcefully.

She moaned in his mouth before asking,"wow what came over you?"

He ignored her question as he closed his eyes and kissed her again, hoping to get Alex out of his mind. But no matter how much he kissed Taylor, all he could see was Alex. He stopped kissing Taylor and looked at her face as he thought to himself,_"how could two people look so much alike but be so different?"_

"Are you ok?" Taylor asked him when she saw the look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm just getting tired. Maybe we should head back to the house." He lied.

Before Taylor could say anything, Sam and Alex walked out the door. Alex was leaned against Sam, as he half-carried/half-dragged her to the car.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked, as he rushed to her side with a concern look on his face.

"I think she had to much to drink."

"Damn it Sam, I told you don't let her drink anymore." Dean said angrily.

"Oops to late." Sam said laughing.

"Here let me have her." Dean said, as he picked her up and carried her to the car. He sat her in the passenger seat then looked at Taylor and Sam before saying,"you two get in the back, I'm going to let her ride up front."

Taylor scoffed and rolled her eyes as she sat down in the backseat, she was so tired of her sister getting all the attention.

Dean drove quickly back to the house, after he turned off the car, he ran around to the passenger side and picked Alex up and carried her in the house. He tried not to trip as he carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom. He carefully laid her in her bed, as soon as her head hit the pillow she rolled over and snuggled down into her blanket.

Dean sat down beside her and watched her as she slept. Minutes later he sighed as he ran a hand through her hair before whispering,"what am i going to do with you Ally-cat?"

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-yay two chapters in one day again lol Some more good news is i am already working on the next chapter too. There will be a cute moment between Dean and Alex and a flashback to when they were kids. Then there will probably be some more drama, I'm not sure though lol I'm still planning out the chapter in my head. But anyways i hope you all liked this chapter. I hope Dean doesn't seem like to much of a jerk for almost kissing Alex then making out with Taylor. He is just really confused with his feeling. I want to thank Rosa4dean, deansgirl1, Dean'sFallenAngel36, Sammy'sGoldenGirl,Carlypso, DeanWinchesterLuvr91 and __Lady OD __for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dean continued to sit beside her as she quietly snored. He chuckled to himself as he ran his fingers through her hair again.

A few minutes later,she moaned and rolled over then opened her eyes and looked at him,"Dean?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah it's me."

"How did i get here?" She asked confused.

He chuckled then said,"you passed out at the bar so i carried you to the car, then into the house and lastly to your room."

"You're always taking care of me." She said with a smile.

"I have to, cause you see when i was ten i had this best friend. She was a cute little brunette tomboy, we would run around and play all day. Anyway one day while we were playing, she decided to climb the biggest tree in her yard. Sadly she fell out of the tree, then the little girl cried and cried till i promised her everything would be ok and things would always be ok cause i would protect her forever." Dean said with a smile.

She smiled back before saying,"you remember that?"

"Of course i do. I remember everything Ally."

"Me too." She said with a smile.

She groaned as she rubbed her head then said,"I haven't been this drunk since the night you took me out for my 21st birthday. You remember that?"

He laughed before saying,"yeah i remember that. You were pretty hilarious that night."

"Oh God and then i threw myself at you." She said, feeling embarrassed.

"Wait you remember that?" He asked her in shock.

"Yeah i do. I might not can hold my liquor but i do remember what happens."

"But you never said anything about it."

"Cause i was to embarrassed." She said with a laugh.

"There was nothing to be embarrassed about, besides the kissing was pretty great." He said with a grin.

She rolled her eyes before saying,"oh please, it's not like we haven't kissed before."

"Yeah i know, we kissed once when we was kids. I remember." He said with a laugh.

She gave him a guilty look before saying,"um actually we kissed twice when we were kids."

"What? When was the second time?" He asked confused.

She sat up in bed and crossed her legs to sit indian style before saying,"ok don't be mad."

"Oh God what did you do now Ally?"

"You remember how i use to have long hair like Taylor?"

"Yeah."

"Well..." She paused and took a deep breath before telling him the first time they ever kissed. It was the summer the brothers were staying with them while their dads went off on a hunt. Dean was 10 and Alex was 8.

_...ooo...Flashback...ooo..._

_"Man this movie sucks, who cares if the girl can talk or not." Dean whined, as he sat back against the couch in between Alex and Taylor. Sam was sitting in the floor playing with a toy car, he had no interest in watching 'The Little Mermaid' with his brother Dean and the twins._

_Taylor gasped in surprise before saying,"how can you say that? This is my favorite movie ever, it's so romantic."_

_"What's so romantic about it? She's a freaking fish, who traded her voice to be human and for what?"_

_"For love." Taylor said with a sweet smile on her face. _

_Dean covered up his face and groaned out loud before saying,"this is such a chick movie, can't we watch something else?" _

_"I second that." Alex said, she hated girly fairy tale movies. They all were so fake, there was no such thing as a Prince Charming and if there was he wouldn't notice her. Her twin was Cinderella and she was the ugly stepsister._

_Taylor looked over at Dean and said quietly,"I can't wait till i find my Prince Charming, maybe then i will finally get my first kiss."_

_"You've never been kissed before?" _

_"No, have you?" _

_"Of course, i kiss girls all the time." He lied. _

_"Maybe you can be my first kiss then?" She whispered. _

_Alex rolled her eyes, she could only hear bits and pieces of their conversion but she did hear something about kissing. She felt her heart break at the thought of Dean kissing her sister. She wanted him to be her first kiss. _

_"Um...well ye-yeah sure. I can do that." He stuttered. He couldn't believe Taylor wanted to kiss him, he had a small crush on her since the day he met her. _

_"I'm going to go run to the bathroom then I'll meet you in my bedroom." She whispered to him. _

_Dean cleared his throat and stood up from the couch. He looked at his brother and Alex before saying,"I'll be right back. Watch whatever you want."_

_He quickly left the room and went upstairs to Taylor's room. He looked around her pink frilly room as he wiped his sweaty hands on his blue jeans. He still couldn't believe he was about to kiss Taylor for the first time, actually he couldn't believe he was kissing any girl for the first time. He felt bad for lying to her before but he didn't want her to know he had never kissed a girl. _

_"Taylor is going to be my first kiss." He said to himself with a smile. _

_Downstairs Alex was pacing in front of the bathroom door, she had to think of a way to stop Taylor from going upstairs. She couldn't let Taylor kiss her Deanie Bear. _

_'But how do i stop her?' She asked herself then added,'i guess I'll just lie'_

_Taylor opened the bathroom door and jumped back in surprise,"God Al you scared me. What do you want?"_

_"Um..um Dean...Dean sent me to talk to you." Alex lied._

_"About what?" _

_"He changed his mind." Alex lied again. _

_"What?" Taylor asked in surprise. _

_"Yeah, he...he um...he is worried it will change things." Alex stuttered. _

_"That's fine whatever, i can find another boy."_

_"Oh and one more thing, don't mention anything to Dean about this. He already feels bad enough." _

_"Whatever." Taylor mumbled, as she walked out of the bathroom and back into the living room. _

_Alex smiled to herself then ran upstairs and stood in front of Taylor's bedroom door. She was so busy coming up with a plan that for a moment she forgot that Dean was waiting on the other side, ready to kiss. She suddenly found herself nervous, with shaky hands she reached up and pulled the elastic band out of her hair. Her long brown hair fell down her back, she hoped she looked Taylor enough for Dean. _

_She slowly opened the bedroom door and saw Dean looking out the window, with his back toward her. _

_"Hey took you long enough." He joked, as he went to turn around. _

_"Wait, don't turn around." She called out. _

_He froze before asking,"um why not?"_

_"Cause...cause i don't want you to look at me."_

_"Why not? You're beautiful." _

_She lowered her head and smiled till she realized he thought she was Taylor. _

_"I'm a little nervous, so can you just close your eyes." _

_"Sure, if that makes you feel better. But it's not like I'm going to hurt you or anything. I would never do that Taylor." _

_"I-I know. I trust you Dean." _

_"I'm going to turn around now, but don't worry I'll keep my eyes closed." He slowly turned around then added,"you're going to have to come to me, since i can't see." _

_Alex took a deep breath then walked toward Dean, once she was standing in front of him she asked,"now what?"_

_"Take my hand." He whispered, as he held his hand out. _

_She slowly took his hand then asked,"ok,now what do we do?"_

_He raised his other hand and tried to find her face, once he found it he laid his hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes and sighed, as he gently stroked her cheek. _

_"Close your eyes." He whispered, as he moved closer to her. _

_"They are, what's next?"_

_"Now we...we um...we kiss." He said._

_"Ok." She whispered. _

_Dean licked his lips as he leaned forward and found her lips, he sighed at the feel of her lips against his. He had heard people mention feeling fireworks when they kissed someone and that was exactly what he was feeling as he kissed Taylor. He found himself falling in love with this girl. She was the one for him. _

_Alex was feeling the same thing, she now understood how a single kiss could awake a girl like in that one fairy tale. The one where the girl fell asleep and the prince woke her up with a kiss. _

_"Wow." She whispered, when the kiss was over. _

_"I agree, wow." He said with a smile then he added,"can i open my eyes now?"_

_"No, not yet. Um count to ten then you can open them."_

_"Taylor this is ridiculous." _

_"Please Dean." She begged him before walking to the bedroom door. She grabbed the door handle then quickly turned back around to face him and said,"oh and one more thing. Let's not mention this again, it was just a one time thing. Besides Alex might get mad or something."_

_"Nah Ally won't get mad, she's not that type. She's a cool chick."_

_Alex smiled at what he said about her, she looked at Dean then said,"just please don't say anything."_

_"I won't" He promised. _

_"Thanks, I'll see you downstairs." She said, as she opened the door and left the room. She touched her lips with her fingertips as she walked away, she couldn't believe she just kissed Dean Winchester. _

_...ooo...End Flashback...ooo..._

"Wow, i can't believe you did that Ally." Dean said, after she finished the story.

She groaned and covered up her face before saying,"i know, it was so stupid. I'm sorry, please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad." He said, as he paced across her bedroom floor then added,"I'm...I'm...I don't know what i am. I can't believe all this time i thought it was Taylor i had kissed. I mean that is the moment i..."

"You what?" She asked him when he didn't finish the sentence.

_"It was the moment i fell in love."_ He thought to himself.

"Dean please say something." She whispered, as he silently stared at her bedroom floor.

He looked up at her, he couldn't believe all these years, he thought it was Taylor that he loved. He thought it was Taylor that had sent his heart racing that afternoon, but really it was Alex. It was his Ally-cat, that made him feel alive and complete. He loved her, he was completely 100% head over heels in love with her.

But he was to late, he lost her to someone else. His brother Sam of all people. _"I was so stupid."_ He thought to himself.

"Dean are you ok?" She said when she noticed a sad look come across his face.

"Yeah I'm fine." He lied then added,"I'm going to go downstairs and grab a beer. Do you need anything?"

"A glass of water would be great." She said.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead then said,"coming right up."

Dean sighed, as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He didn't know what to do now, he couldn't just steal her away from Sam. Even though that was exactly what he wanted to do. But he wouldn't do that, he wanted her to be happy. Even if it wasn't with him.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Aw Dean finally realized he loves her but he thinks it's to late. How sad :( I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, i personally thought it was awesome but that's just me lol I want to give big huge thanks to Dean's bbygirl, Dean'sFallenAngel36, DeanWinchesterLuvr91, deansgirl1, katurtle, sammy crazy ass demon chic and trixter's paradise for reviewing chapter 5. I think that is the most reviews i have ever gotten at once lol But seriously thank you all, also thanks to everyone adding it to their faves or reading. It makes me so happy that so many are liking this story, I never imagined it being liked this much so thank you all :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dean walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator. He twisted the top off then took a big swallow. He still couldn't believe all these years the girl that he loved was right under his nose. Now he had to find a way to get over her, who knew he could love someone and lose someone all at the same time.

"There you are." Taylor said, as she walked into the kitchen, wearing a pair of pink boy shorts and a tight white tank top.

"Yep here i am." He said before taking another sip from his beer as Taylor slowly walked up to him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips before saying,"I've been looking all over for you."

"Well now you found me." He said, as he looked at her and felt nothing. If he was being honest with himself, every-time he had kissed Taylor he never felt anything. He had wondered why kissing her now never felt like the first time and now he knew.

"What's wrong?" She pouted.

"Nothing, why?"

"You're looking at me different."

She was right, he was looking at her differently. Now that he realized he loved Ally and not Taylor, he didn't see her the way he used to. Before he saw her as sexy and beautiful, now he saw her as annoying and slutty.

He looked at her and gave her a fake smile then said,"I'm just tired."

"Well how about we go up to my room then." She whispered while flashing him a flirty smile.

"Actually i was going to go take Ally some water then go to bed." He said, as he turned to walked away.

Taylor grabbed his arm to stop him from walking away then pouted,"but Dean..."

"Taylor, I'm tired. I'm not in the mood." He said, interrupting her.

She poked her lower lip out more before asking,"well will you spend some time with me tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, fine." He said, he would promise her anything just so he could leave the kitchen and check on Ally.

"I can't wait." She said smiling. She quickly kissed him then ran out of the kitchen.

Dean rolled his eyes as he grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and walked upstairs and into Alex's room. He slowly opened the door and peeked inside, he smiled when he saw her laying on her side and hugging a pillow while sleeping. He walked across the floor and sat the bottle on the bedside table. He leaned down and lightly kissed her lips. She sighed happily and snugged deeper into the dark blue comforter.

"Goodnight my Ally." He whispered before walking out the door and walking across the hall to the spare room he was sleeping in.

He laid down in the bed and closed his eyes. Visions of Alex filled his head as he fell to sleep.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

The next morning, Dean woke up and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He spent all night dreaming about Ally, but as much as he wanted her. He knew he had to let her go.

When he walked into the kitchen, he saw Sam sitting at the kitchen table, reading the latest newspaper.

"Lucky bastard." He mumbled to himself.

Sam looked up from the table and asked,"what did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Are you still mad at me for getting Ally drunk?"

"It's Alex." Dean said bitterly.

"What?"

"Her name is Alex. Only i call her Ally."

"Alright man, sorry." Sam said, rolling his eyes as he went back to reading the newspaper.

"So, what are you reading?" Dean asked.

Sam laid down the newspaper and pointed to a picture of a young brunette on the front of the paper then said,"this girl was just found murdered. The police are saying it was her boyfriend but he swears it wasn't him and that he has a alibi. Think this could be a case for us?"

"I don't know. Maybe the boyfriend did do it and he's just lying."

"Could be, but there have been tons of people who have came forward saying the boyfriend was at a party all night."

"Well i guess just research it more, see if there have been any other deaths similar to this one. Then we'll go from there."

"Alright, I'll check it out." Sam said, as he picked the paper back up and begin to read the next page.

Sam lowered the paper and looked up at Dean, when he noticed him staring at him. "Is something wrong man?" Sam asked.

"No, just...just don't mess it up ok?" Dean said, meaning Ally.

"Um...ok...I won't." Sam said slowly, he was confused by what his brother was saying.

"Good." Dean said with a nod of his head before walking out of the kitchen.

He walked up the stairs and ran into Alex in the hall, he smiled at her. She even looked beautiful first thing in the morning.

"Morning Dean."

"Morning Ally, how are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly i feel fine. No hangover."

"Good."

"How are you feeling?" She asked him.

_"Confused and angry."_ He thought to herself then said out loud,"good."

"Are you ok Dean?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just...you're looking at me different."

"Am i?" He asked, he already knew the answer. He knew he was looking at her differently, how could he not? He loved her.

"Yeah, you are."

"I don't know why i would be." He lied.

"Ok." She said, not believing him.

"What are you doing today?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I was going to clean dad's office some more."

"You can do that later. Come with me."

"Where?"

"I don't know. Let's spend the day together, just you and me. We haven't spent any alone time together since I've been here." He suggested, he knew he had to let her go, but first he wanted to spend one last day with her.

"Well that's cause you have been with Taylor the whole time." She pointed out.

"There is no me and Taylor. Never have been and never will be." He said forcefully.

"Oh...I thought you two were together or something." She said feeling secretly happy.

"Me and Taylor were never together. It was just a little fling, but that's over. We've kissed some but I've never had sex with her, you believe me right?"

"Yeah, of course i do Dean." She said, feeling confused on why he wanted her to know all of this.

"So will you come with me?" He asked.

"I-I don't know Dean, i want to but i made plans with Sam to clean the office. He's going to help me."

"Yeah, that's fine whatever." He said trying to not sound bitter.

"Maybe we could hang out later? Do the monster movie marathon finally." She suggested.

"Yeah that will be great." He said with a smile.

"Dean are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm great." He said, as he stepped closer to her. He laid a hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes before saying,"couldn't be better."

Alex looked at him with a confused look on her face, as he leaned forward to kiss her. Before their lips could meet Sam walked in the hall and called out,"hey Ally girl. You ready to start cleaning?"

"Sorry i meant, Alex are you ready to start cleaning?" Sam said again, after Dean shot him a dirty look.

"Um yeah...I'll be right there." She said to Sam, then looked back at Dean before saying,"I'll meet you in the family room around 5 ok?"

"Ok see you then Ally." He said then lightly kissed her forehead.

Dean turned around and walked into his bedroom, Alex looked at his closed bedroom door and wondered what was wrong with him.

_"I'll make him tell me tonight."_ She told herself before following Sam down the hall and to the office to begin cleaning.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Hey everyone, i know this chapter was short and not a lot happened. Mainly i wanted to show Dean's confusion as he tried to figure out what to do with his feelings for Alex. Plus setting up some drama that should be happening in the next chapter(i think lol) I guess you would call this a filler chapter. I hope you all liked it though, i loved the little moment between Dean and Alex :) What part did you all like? I will try write another chapter today but i can't promise that. I have some things to do around the house today, I've been so hooked on this story i haven't done any cleaning around the house the last few days lol. I want to give big thanks to Dean'sFallenAngel36, Rosa4dean, Carlypso, DeanWinchesterLuvr91 and sammy crazy ass demon chic for reviewing the last chapter. Thank you everyone for reading and i hope you all enjoy :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

While Alex and Sam were downstairs, Dean was laying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling. He was hiding out in his room, hoping to avoid Taylor till it was time to watch movies with Alex. He had been laying on his bed for about thirty minutes when his luck ran out.

Dean stood up off the bed when he heard a knock at the bedroom door. He opened the door and tried not to roll his eyes when he saw Taylor standing in front of him, in her usual tight clothes.

She leaned against the door and gave him a flirty smile before saying,"hi handsome, you wanna fool around?"

"Not really."

She pouted then asked,"why?"

"Not in the mood."

She scoffed and crossed her arms then said,"what's your problem Dean?"

"I don't have a problem."

"Then will you at least come watch a movie with me? Please?" She pouted again.

"Alright fine." He sighed, as he followed her down the stairs and into the family room. He didn't really want to watch a movie with her, but he figured it would keep his mind off of things.

"So what are we going to watch?" Dean asked her, as he sat down on the dark brown over-sized couch.

She picked up a DVD then turned around to show him, he rolled his eyes when he saw it was 'The Little Mermaid.'

"You still like that stupid movie?" He asked.

"It's only the best movie ever." She squealed.

"If you say so."

"Aw come on Dean, you know you want to kiss the girl." She begin to sing, as she walked up to him and straddled his lap.

He placed his hands on her hips before saying,"Taylor, what are you doing?"

"Making out." She whispered, as she leaned forward and begin kissing him.

"Taylor stop." He said, as he tried to push her off.

She ignored him as she begin to grind against him and kissed him again.

Meanwhile in the office, Alex and Sam were busy cleaning up. Alex picked up a book from the floor and placed it on the bookshelf, then she looked over at Sam and said,"thank you Sam, for helping me out."

"No problem, i don't mind cleaning."

"No i mean with Dean, the whole making him jealous thing." She explained.

He laughed then said,"that is really no problem. I love giving him a hard time."

"I was thinking though, i think it's time to stop messing with him."

"Why you say that?"

"Cause he's acting weird. I don't want to get my hopes up and think it's cause he likes me so maybe it's just he is weirded out at the thought of you and me dating." She explained.

"You know, now that you mention it. He was acting weird to me this morning."

"How so?"

"I could have sworn i heard him call me a 'lucky bastard'."

She laughed then said,"well he informed me that him and Taylor are not together,have not been together and will never be together."

"Weird." Sam said.

"Yeah it was." She agreed then added,"besides he was looking at me different."

"What do you mean?"

"I-I don't know if i can explain it. It's like before he looked at me as a friend or like i was his kid sister, but this morning it was different. He was looking at me like..."

"Like he looks at Taylor?" Sam finished for her.

"No, not even like Taylor. He looks at her with pure lust but this morning with me, it was...it was almost like he was looking at me with love. Is that stupid?"

"Not at all. Maybe Prince Charming finally found his princess."

Alex looked over at Sam and begin to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You. You are such a girl Sammy." She said while laughing again.

"Shut up." He said, as he threw a piece of paper at her.

Suddenly the house phone begin to ring, Alex walked over to the desk and picked up the phone. She figured she would answer it, cause Taylor never would.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hello, can i please speak to Ms. Taylor Nash?" A female voice asked.

"Can i ask who's calling?"

"Yes, this is Janice Knight from 'Day and Knight Realty'"

"This is Taylor, can i help you?" Alex lied.

"Yes Ms. Nash, i was wondering if it was still ok for me to come over this afternoon and start taking photos so we can list your house on our website."

"What?" Alex yelled in shock.

"I was wondering if i could..."

"No you can not." Alex interrupted her when she begin to repeat herself.

"I'm sorry Ms. Nash but i thought you wanted to sell your house." Janice asked confused.

"No you were mistaken, this house is NOT for sale." Alex said before slamming the phone down.

"That bitch." Alex yelled angrily.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked her.

Alex ignored him, as she ran out of the office to look for Taylor.

"Taylor Anne Nash, where the hell are you?" Alex yelled up the stairs. When she heard a noise coming from the family room, she ran in there with Sam following her.

As Alex walked in the family room, Taylor stood up from Dean's lap and looked at her twin with a bored look before asking,"what do you want?"

Alex ignored the fact that she just caught them making out, she was to mad to be upset by the sight of them kissing. She walked right up to Taylor then said,"I am going to kick your ass."

"What is it that you think i have done now?" Taylor asked sarcastically.

"Oh you know exactly what you have done. You have went to far this time."

"Is this about me sleeping with Dean?" Taylor asked innocently.

"We never slept together." Dean yelled out.

Taylor looked over at Dean before saying."it's ok Dean, you don't have to lie to protect her feelings."

"I'm not lying, you're the liar." Dean said angrily.

"This is not about Dean." Alex said.

"Of course it is, you have always been jealous cause he's in love with me and all he sees you as is some little tomboy. He could never imagine kissing you or being with you." Taylor said.

"Ok first of all, I am not in love with you Taylor and second yes i did say that but..."

Alex looked over at Dean, the look she gave him broke his heart as she interrupted him and said,"you said that? You said i was nothing but some little tomboy."

"Yes but..."

"No buts." She interrupted him again then she looked over at Taylor and said,"you are nothing but a spoiled selfish bitch and i want you out of this house, now."

"This is my house too." Taylor said with a smug look on her face.

"That is where you are wrong, this is my house, dad left it to me and i want you gone."

"Where am i suppose to go?" Taylor cried.

"I don't care." Alex yelled, as she being to walk out of the room.

Dean grabbed her arm to stop her, she turned to look at him and said,"I want you gone too."

"Ally wait, it's not what you think."

"You know what Dean, i don't care anymore. Be with Taylor, don't be with Taylor, i don't care. I am tired of waiting for you to finally wake up and see me for who i really am. I have loved you since i was 8 and i think there's a part of me that will always love you but i can't do this anymore. I can't keep waiting for you, I'm done." She said, as she jerked her arm our of his hand and walked out the front door with tears falling down her face.

Dean wanted to run after her, he wanted to explain to her that yes he said that he saw her as a tomboy, but it was a long time ago. He said that to Taylor when he was 10, back when she was a tomboy and he couldn't imagine being with her but now things were different. Now he loved her and he saw her as the beautiful woman she grew up to be.

But he couldn't move, he couldn't believe that she loved him. He thought he was to late, he thought she wanted Sam but instead it was him she wanted. But now everything was messed up, he had to make it right.

"God, she is such a drama queen." Taylor said while rolling her eyes.

"Taylor shut the hell up." Dean said angrily.

She gasped in surprised and said,"what did you say to me?"

"You heard me." He said, as he walked to the front door and went outside to find Alex. He was going to tell her how he felt and nothing was going to stop him.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

After Alex stormed out of the house, she walked around to the back of the house and walked into the woods. It didn't take her long to come to the small lake she always went to when she was upset. She sighed as she sat down on a huge rock and looked out at the water. She couldn't believe she just yelled at her sister. That was something she had been wanting to do for years, but she hated how she talked to Dean. Mainly cause she lied to him, she did care who he was with and she really didn't want him to go. She was just upset and pissed when she said it.

She looked off to the side, when she heard a noise coming from her left. She sighed when she noticed it was Dean.

"I don't want to talk to you right now." She told him, as he walked up beside her.

"Well i want to talk to you." He said, as he sat down beside her on the rock.

"About what?"

"About us."

She sighed then said,"alright fine, talk."

"Not here though, come with me." He said, as he stood up and held a hand out for her to take.

"Where are we going Dean?" She asked, as she grabbed his hand and he helped her to stand up.

"It's a secret. Just come with me Alex."

She froze and jerked her hand out of his hand then said,"what did you say?"

"I said come with me."

"You called me Alex."

"So? That's your name right."

"Yeah, but you never call me Alex. You have always called me Ally."

"Um yeah ri-right, that's what i meant. I meant come with Ally." He stuttered.

"But that's not what you said." She said, as she slowly begin to back away from him.

"Don't walk away from me." He said angrily.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Dean, of course." He said with a evil smile.

"No, you're not."

"Don't make me have to hurt you." He said, as he pulled out a knife and took a step toward her.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-I left you all with a bit of a cliffhanger. Can anyone guess what/who Alex is talking to? I will give you a hint, it's not the real Dean. It's something else. Anyways i hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'm sure you all are glad that Alex yelled at Taylor lol I know i loved writing that part lol. At first i was going to wait to post this chapter tomorrow but since i posted a lame one earlier i figured i would post another one today lol Big thanks to Rosa4dean and sammy crazy ass demon chic for reviewing the last chapter also thanks to everyone reading and adding the story to their favorites :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Alex stood perfectly still and waited for her moment to run. A few seconds later she got her chance when 'evil' Dean heard something to his right. When he turned his head, Alex kneed him in the groin then quickly ran into the woods.

Luckily for Alex, she knew the woods like the back of her hand. She was able to quickly run through the trees and get away, she sighed with relief when she saw the house up ahead. She was just about to run out of the woods, when Dean stepped out in front of her.

"Let go of me." She yelled when he grabbed her arms to keep her from running.

"Whoa Ally what's wrong?" He asked with concern look on his face.

She looked into his eyes and asked,"Dean? Is it really you?"

"Of course, what the hell is going on?"

"There's a guy that looks just like you, out in the woods. He had a knife and he was going to kill me." She cried.

Dean wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body close to his while saying,"shh, it's ok. You're safe now."

She looked at him again before saying,"wait, how do i know it's really you?"

"It's really me Ally."

"Prove it."

He rolled his eyes before grabbing her and kissing her passionately. She sighed with pleasure as she felt tingles from head to toe.

"Wow." She whispered when the kiss was over.

"Now do you believe it's really me?" He whispered, as he rested his forehead against hers and lightly stroked her cheek.

"Yep, only you can give me chills from kissing."

"Good chills i hope?" He said with a smile.

"Great chills." She said, smiling back.

He pushed a lock of her brown hair behind her ear then looked in her eyes and said,"alright i need you to run into the house and lock the doors."

"Wait, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go after...evil me?" Dean said, he was unsure what to call it.

"You can't go out there alone, what if you get hurt? You don't even know what it is." She argued.

"It's probably a shape shifter and luckily i know how to get rid of them."

"At least take Sam with you."

"No, i want Sam inside protecting you."

"What about you? You need backup."

"No i don't, I'll be ok." He promised.

"But Dean..."

"I love you Ally, now go." He interrupted her.

She gave him a quick kiss then turned around and ran to the house. It wasn't till she made it inside that she realized what he said. She leaned against the front door and smiled,_"he loves me." _

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Dean waited till he saw her run into the house, then he ran to his car and opened the trunk. He reached in to grab a handgun that was full of sliver bullets. He put the gun in the waistband of his jeans then grabbed another handgun and some sliver bullets.

After loading the second gun, he ran into the woods to search for the shape shifter. Dean slowly walked through the woods, careful to not make a noise. He didn't want to alert the shape shifter of his location.

He didn't make it very far into the woods, when he heard a noise behind him. He quickly turned around with his gun raised and was surprise at the person he saw in front of him.

"Looking for me." The female voice said with a evil smile.

"Taylor?" Dean asked.

She nodded her head as she played with the knife she was holding, then she said,"we're going to have some fun."

Before Dean could fire off a shot, he was tackled to the ground. 'Evil' Taylor straddled his lap and raised the knife above her had, ready to stab him in the heart.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

"Sam?" Alex called out, as she walked from room to room looking for him.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked her, as he walked out of the kitchen with a bottle of water.

"There's a shape shifter outside. Dean went after it." She told him.

"What? Alone? Is he crazy." Sam said, as he dropped the bottle and begin to walk toward the front door.

Alex grabbed his arm to stop him from walking then said,"Dean wants you to stay inside with me."

"I want to protect you Alex, but i think i should go help him."

"I agree, I'm worried about him being out there alone." She said, then added,"wait where's Taylor?"

Call it 'twin sense' or whatever, but Alex had a bad feeling about her sister.

"She packed a bag then headed outside." Sam told her.

"Her car is still outside." Alex said, she was getting worried about her sister. _"Yes, Taylor is a selfish bitch, but she's still my twin."_ Alex told herself.

"I've got to find her." Alex said, as she took a step toward the front door.

Sam grabbed her arm to stop her then said,"you're not going outside. Dean would never forgive me if i let you go out."

"I'll never forgive myself, if i don't save my sister." Alex said, as she jerked her arm out of his hand and ran outside.

"Alex come back." Sam yelled, as he ran after her out the door.

Alex ran to her sister's white Mercedes, she stopped short when she saw her sisters suitcase laying on the ground. Alex looked all around the car and the driveway while yelling her sister's name.

"Taylor? Where are you?" Alex yelled.

Sam grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her away from the car then said,"Alex, go inside. I'll find Taylor."

"Wait, do you hear that?" Alex asked him, when she heard a noise coming from the back of her sister's car.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

Alex walked toward the back of the car and leaned down toward the trunk. She gasped when she heard her sister's muffled voice coming from inside the trunk. Alex turned to look at Sam before saying,"she's in here. Quick we've got to get her out."

Sam looked in the car, trying to find the car keys but they were nowhere to be found. He looked at Alex then asked,"where are the keys?"

"I don't know but find them." She yelled at him then she called out to her sister,"don't worry Taylor, we're going to get you out."

"I can't find the keys." Sam yelled in frustration, as he looked all around the car.

"Tay, where are the keys?" Alex asked her sister.

"I have them." Taylor's muffled voice said.

"Damn it." Alex yelled out then she said to Sam,"how are we going to get her out?"

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Oh no now Taylor is the shape shifter and the real Taylor is locked in the trunk of her car. Will Alex and Sam get her out soon? Will 'evil' Taylor hurt Dean? Did you cheer a little when Dean told Alex he loved her? Review and let me know what you all think. Big thanks to xXxVampireKitten500xXx, groovinontheinside, sammy crazy ass demon chic,DeanWinchesterLuvr91, katurtle, k-smith1983, Dean'sFallenAngel36 and Rosa4dean for reviewing the last chapter. Also congratulations to sammy crazy ass demon chic for guessing that it was a shape shifter :) I can't believe i am only 3 reviews away from 50. This story has the most reviews out of all my stories, thank you all so so so much. You have no idea what that means to me. If you enjoy this story, i invite you to check out my other stories. Maybe you will like them too :) I hope everyone had a fun and safe New Years :)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Dean threw up his arm and grabbed 'evil' Taylor's wrist as she went to lower her hand to stab him. With his other hand, he quickly punched her in the face then pushed her off of him. They both quickly jumped up from the ground and faced each other.

"Dean, Dean, Dean. I can't believe you just hit me. Who knew you were so abusive." She said sarcastically.

"You're not Taylor, you're a monster. Besides I'm going to do more than hit you, I'm going to kill you." He said, as he grabbed a gun out of the waist band of his jeans.

"Not if i kill you first." She said, as she picked up his other gun from the ground.

Even though Dean knew he was in a serious situation, he couldn't help but chuckle quietly at the sight of Taylor holding a gun.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Taylor doesn't know how to shoot a gun." Dean said while chuckling again.

"Well she's going to learn." 'Evil' Taylor said, as she pointed the gun at Dean then fired off a shot.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

"Sam how are you going to get her out?" Alex asked him with a bit of panic in her voice.

"Get me out of here." Taylor's muffled voice yelled, as she pounded on the trunk door.

"Hold on Tay, we'll have you out really soon." Alex promised.

"I got a idea." Sam said then he ran over to the Impala. He opened the trunk and grabbed a lock picking kit then ran back over to Taylor's car.

"I'll pick the lock." Sam told Alex.

"Great, just hurry." Alex said.

Sam leaned down and quickly picked the lock on the trunk, then opened the trunk door. As soon as it opened, Taylor gasped for air and jumped out.

"Where the hell is that bastard?" Taylor asked angrily.

"Who?" Alex and Sam asked at the same time.

"Dean."

"Why?" Alex asked confused.

"He's the one who pushed me in the trunk." Taylor said as she stomped her foot on the ground in anger.

"Taylor that wasn't Dean, that was a shape shifter." Sam explained to her.

"What?" Taylor yelled in surprise.

Before anyone could say anything else, they heard a gun shot coming from the woods.

"Oh my God, Dean." Alex yelled before running toward the woods.

Sam grabbed her arm to stop her then said,"Alex, grab Taylor and go in the house."

"But Dean..." She cried.

"I'll go help Dean, just go." Sam interrupted her.

"Al, let's go." Taylor said, as she grabbed her sisters hand. Alex stood frozen with fear, as she stared into the woods.

"Dean will be ok, I promise." Sam said to Alex, as he wiped the tears off of her face. He just hoped he was right and Dean was ok.

"Taylor, get her in the house now." Sam said.

Taylor nodded her head at him then pulled her sister toward the house. Once they were inside, Taylor slammed the door shut and leaned against the door.

"We should check the other doors." Taylor suggested.

Alex said nothing as she wrapped her arms around herself and worried about Dean.

Taylor grabbed her sister's shoulders before saying,"Al, we have to check the other doors."

"What?" Alex asked, as she looked at Taylor in confusion.

"Go check the back door and I'll check the side door then meet me right back here ok?" Taylor said.

"Ok." Alex said quietly, as she ran to the kitchen and checked the sliding glass door. After making sure it was locked Alex walked back to the front door and stood in front of Taylor.

"We should have a gun or something." Taylor suggested.

"What's so funny?" Taylor asked Alex, when she being to laugh.

"Just the thought of you holding a gun is pretty funny." Alex told her.

Taylor rolled her eyes then asked,"Do you think the guys are ok?"

"I hope so." Alex said with a sigh.

"You really care about him, don't you?"

"Who?" Alex asked her with a confused look on her face.

"Dean."

Alex couldn't stop the smile that came across her face, she looked at her sister and said,"yeah, yeah i do."

"I'm sorry." Taylor whispered.

Alex looked at her with a shocked look on her face then said sarcastically,"what did you say? Did i just hear the words 'sorry' come out of my sisters mouth?"

Taylor gave her a small laugh before saying,"yes i did."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"For everything."

"Like being a bitch?"

"Yes that."

"For being a selfish bitch?"

Taylor sighed then said,"yes."

"For being a immature bitch?"

"Yes ok, i was a big bitch and I'm sorry." Taylor said then added,"plus I'm sorry for going after Dean, if i knew you loved him i never would have went after him."

"Yes you would." Alex said while rolling her eyes.

"I am offended that you would think that. I might be a bitch, but i do not go after a guy that belongs to someone else. I'm Taylor and I'm hot, i can find a single guy just like that." She said with a snap of her fingers.

Alex chuckled at her then said softly,"you actually were right about something earlier. I have always been jealous of you."

"Why?"

"Cause you're Taylor and you're hot." Alex joked.

"You do realize we are twins right, we look just alike." Taylor said sarcastically.

Alex laughed then said,"yeah but you know how to grab every guys attention. They never notice me, even Dean notices you."

"But Dean never loved me, he just lusted me. I'm the type of girl guys want to screw then leave not the type of girl they want to fall in love with and be in a relationship with. You are the girl guys fall in love with, which is why i have always been jealous of you." Taylor said quietly.

"Wait what? You're jealous of me?" Alex asked in shock.

Taylor shrugged and said,"i want to fall in love, get married and have kids. I want a happily ever after, i want the fairy tale but guys don't see me as the kind of girl they can settle down with."

"You will find you're Prince Charming, Tay. I really believe that."

"Thanks Al." Taylor said with a smile.

Taylor took a deep breath then said,"Al, while we're being honest. There is something i need to tell you."

"What?"

"I called a Realtor, i was going to put the house up for sale."

"Yeah i know, Janice called earlier."

"Is that why you came storming in the room and wanting to kick my ass?"

"Yep and i still might kick it by the way." Alex joked.

"I'm sorry, I'll call Janice first thing tomorrow and tell her i changed my mind."

"It's ok, i already told her that." Alex said then added,"why do you want to sell the house so bad? I thought you loved this house."

Taylor sighed then said,"I do, i really do love it. But i needed some money and i figured selling the house was the quickest way to get money."

"What do you need money for?"

"Cause I'm broke Al. I am up to my eyes in debt, I'm about to lose my car and be evicted from my apartment."

"I thought you were making good money modeling?"

Taylor scoffed before saying,"if i could actually book a job maybe i could make some money."

"Tay, why don't you just move back here? I will help you with whatever you need."

"You would? After everything i have said and done, you will still help me?"

"Of course, you're my sister." Alex said with a smile.

"Thanks Al, I really mean that. Thanks."

"No problem. Now what should we do? Should we go help the guys?"

"I don't know Al, I just don't know."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-I know that is a lame place to end the chapter but i thought i would end it here, cause next chapter should be the last one. Unless i think of something else to add lol Are you glad Alex and Taylor talked and worked things out? Do you think 'evil' Taylor shot Dean? Big thanks to Rosa4dean, DeanWinchesterLuvr91, sammy crazy ass demon chic, Lady OD and Dean's Sassy Seductress for reviewing. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter, also thanks to everyone reading and adding the story to their favorites. Keep the reviews coming please :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sam quickly walked through the woods as he looked for his brother Dean. A few minutes before he heard a gunshot, he just prayed Dean was ok.

Sam went to take a step further into the woods, then froze when he heard another gunshot.

"Dean." He yelled out, as he ran toward the sound.

He skid to a stop when he saw Dean and 'evil' Taylor laying on the ground. Sam dropped to his knees beside Dean's body and looked over his body for injuries.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't see any bullet wounds on Dean.

"Dean, wake up." Sam called out, as he shook him.

Dean opened his eyes and took a deep breath before slowly sitting up, he groaned in pain and grabbed his right side.

"You ok man?" Sam asked with a concern look.

"Yeah." Dean said softly.

"What happened?"

"Bitch tried to shoot me, lucky for me Taylor can't shoot for shit. I attacked her, we fought and i shot her." Dean explained.

"Thank God you're ok." Sam said, as he held out a hand and helped Dean up.

"Is Ally ok?" Dean said.

"Yeah, she's fine. Her and Taylor both are inside the house."

"Good." Dean mumbled, as he started walking out of the woods.

A few minutes later, Sam and Dean walked toward the front of the house. Alex and Taylor had been looking out the front door, waiting for the boys to come back.

"Oh thank God." Alex called out when she saw Dean and Sam walking toward the front door. She threw the door open and ran out of the house, with Taylor running behind her.

Alex threw herself into Dean's arms and hugged him tight with her head on his chest. Dean wrapped his arms around her back, holding her against him.

While they were lost in their own little world, Taylor gave Sam and quick hug then said,"I'm really glad you two are ok."

"So am I." Sam said with a smile then added,"let's go in and give these two some privacy."

After Sam and Taylor walked into the house, Alex raised her head and looked at Dean with a smile.

He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear then lightly stroked her cheek before saying,"it's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." She said before leaning forward and pressing her lips against his.

Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise at her boldness, after the kiss he asked,"what was that for?"  
"Cause I'm glad you're ok." She said, before pressing her lips against his again. This time she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his body closer to hers.

Dean ran his fingers through her hair then rested his hand on the back of her head as he deepened the kiss. She moaned in his mouth as he lightly massaged her tongue with his.

"Wow." Alex whispered after the kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

She looked into his eyes and smiled before saying quietly,"cause I love you too."

He smiled back before quickly kissing her lips then said,"I love you too Ally-cat."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

A few hours later, everyone but Alex had went to bed. Alex fixed herself a cup of coffee then walked into the living room. She sat down on the couch and took a small sip of coffee then smiled to herself. She was happy that Dean was ok and was even happier that he loved her. Of course the kissing was nice too.

She was to busy thinking about Dean, that she didn't hear him walk in till he said,"hey Ally."

She looked over at him and smiled,"hey, i thought you were asleep."

"Nah i just took a shower, then i wanted to come spend some time with you." He said, as he sat down beside her on the couch.

"Sounds good to me. What do you want to do?"

He didn't say anything as he laid a hand on her cheek and slowly kissed her lips. She moaned happily at the feel of his lips against hers, all these years later, his kisses still gave her tingles from head to toe.

"We can do more of this or have a monster movie marathon." He said against her lips.

"I think i want more kisses, I've had enough of monsters today."

He laughed as he leaned back against the couch and pulled her against his body before saying,"you're such a girl."

She lightly hit his stomach then said,"hey i was almost killed by a shape shifter, so excuse me if i don't want to watch monsters right now."

"What if i promise to sleep in your bed tonight?" He whispered in her ear.

"How about we skip the movie and go to my bed now?"

"Screw the movie." He said before kissing her lips again. He grabbed her leg and pulled her onto his lap, never breaking the kiss. After she straddled his lap, she moved around a little, trying to get comfortable.

He groaned then said,"if you keep doing that, we won't make it to the bed."

She giggled before whispering,"sorry."

"Hey, i didn't say i hated it." He said with a smile.

She laughed then kissed him. After the kiss, she sighed happily then said,"i feel like this is a dream."

"Why do you think that?"

"Cause i never thought this would happen, but i always dreamed it would."

"What didn't you think would happen?" He asked confused.

"This, us. I have loved you for so long Dean, but i never thought you would love me back."

"How could i not love you Ally?" He whispered, as he laid his hand on her cheek and softly kissed her.

She gave him a sad smile then said,"cause I'm not Taylor, I'm just a tomboy."

He laid his hand on her other cheek then said,"you are not a tomboy, you are beautiful Ally. You always have been and trust me I'm glad you're not Taylor. I love you just the way you are."

"B-but what about the things Taylor said earlier?" She asked quietly. She was scared of what he was going to say, but she had to know if what Taylor said was true.

Dean looked at her with a confused look, then he remembered the things Taylor said earlier that night, after fighting and killing the shape shifter he had forgotten all about it.

"You mean when Taylor said i only saw you as a tomboy?"

"Yeah." She whispered.

"I said that to Taylor that first summer i was here, Ally i was only 10 and you were a tomboy then. But i stopped seeing you as that little tomboy a long time ago, I see you as my beautiful Ally-cat."

She smiled then said,"I love you."

"I love you too." He said smiling.

"Now let's go to the bedroom." She said with a wink, as she stood up from the couch and grabbed his hand to pull him up.

"Yes ma'am." He said, as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed with laughter as he ran upstairs and into her bedroom. He threw her on the bed then shut the bedroom door. He laid down beside her and pulled her body closer to his as he kissed her all night long.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

The next morning, Dean woke up with his arm wrapped around Alex's waist. He leaned down and lightly kissed her bare shoulder, he couldn't remember what time they finally fell asleep. They spend hours kissing and exploring each other, till finally Dean showed her how much he really loved her, after that they fell asleep in each others arms.

Just thinking about all the things he did to her last night was making him want her again. He pushed her short brown hair aside and begin kissing on her neck.

"Dean?" She whispered.

"yes baby?" He asked against her skin.

"What are you doing?"

"If you have to ask, i must not be doing a good job." He said, as he nibbled on her neck.

"Maybe you should try harder." She joked, as she rolled over onto her back and looked at him.

Dean leaned down to kiss her, before their lips could met there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" Alex called out.

"Alex, is Dean in there?" They heard Sam's mumbled voice ask.

"What do you want?" Dean asked.

"I need to talk to you."

Dean sighed then called out,"I'll be right there."

Dean quickly kissed her lips then stood up to get dressed. Once he had his clothes back on, he walked out of the room and saw Sam standing in the hall.

"What's up?"

"I hate to be a bearer of bad news but we've got to go."

"What? Why?" Dean asked confused.

"I found a case."

"Oh." Dean said sadly, he hated to leave Alex but this was his job, he had to leave.

"I'll be downstairs while you pack and say bye" Sam said quietly. He gave Dean a pat on the back as he walked away, he knew it was going to be hard for him to say bye to Alex.

Dean sighed as he walked back into the bedroom, Alex sat up in bed and wrapped the sheet around her body. She became concern when she saw his face.

"What's wrong Dean?"

He walked across the floor and sat down on the edge of the bed before saying,"i have to leave."

"What?"

"Sam found a new case, we got to leave."

"Oh." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry, i wish i didn't have to leave you."

"I wish you didn't have to leave either." She said, as tears filled her eyes.

He grabbed one of her hands before saying,"you could go with us."

She sighed sadly then said,"I wish i could, but i need to stay here. Taylor needs my help, i can't just leave her."

"Screw Taylor."

"Dean, she's my sister. I need to help her get her feet back on the ground."

"I know. I just wished you could go."

"Me too." She said, as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'll call you everyday and I'll come to see you as soon as i can." He promised her, as he wiped the tears off of her cheek.

She nodded her head then said,"I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too." He said, as he leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"Well, I better go pack now." He said after the kiss.

"I'll get dressed and meet you downstairs." She said.

"Or you could stay naked." He said with a grin.

She laughed then said,"trust me, noone wants to see that."

"I do." He said with a wink, as he walked out the bedroom door.

She smiled as she fell back against the bed and covered up her face. She was so happy with Dean, it just sucked he had to leave so soon. She tried not to cry as she quickly got dressed and walked downstairs.

When Alex walked in the living room she saw Sam double checking his bag. As he zipped up his bag, she walked further into the room and said,"hey Sam."

"Hey girl." He said with a smile.

"I heard you guys are leaving me." She said sadly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, you guys have to save the world right?"

"I'm going to miss you Alex." He said.

"Me too Sam." She said, as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"Hey get your hands off of my girl." Dean joked, as he walked into the living room.

"You can have her, i wouldn't be able to handle her." Sam joked back.

Alex sighed as she looked at the brothers, this moment reminded her of all the times her dad had to leave for a hunt. Now she knew how her mom felt, having to say 'good-bye' to the man she loved over and over again.

"Where's Taylor?" Sam asked, bringing Alex out of her thoughts.

"Probably sleeping." Alex suggested.

"I'll go wake her. I want to say bye to her before we leave." Sam said, as he left the living room.

Once Sam was gone, Alex and Dean looked at each other. Dean hated seeing the sad look on her face.

"Come here." Dean whispered, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body closer to his. Dean rested his forehead against hers before saying,"don't look at me like that, it makes me feel bad."

"I'm sorry." She whispered then added,"I'm not trying to make you feel bad."

"You sure you can't come with me?" He asked again.

"No, at least not now. Maybe one day i can go on a case with you, but for now Taylor needs me."

Before Dean could say anything, Taylor walked into the room. _"Speak of the devil." _Dean thought to himself.

"What's this about you guys leaving? You just got here." Taylor said.

"I know, but when a case comes up we have to go." Sam explained, as he walked in behind her.

"That sucks, are you going with them Al?" Taylor asked.

"No, I'm staying here." Alex answered.

"Why? Go be with your man."

"Tay, i told you i would help you."

Taylor rolled her eyes then said,"I don't need help."

"See she don't need any help, go pack baby." Dean said.

"I can't just pack up and leave Dean, I'm sorry."

"Why the hell not?" He yelled.

"Cause i have a job and a life here." She yelled back.

"I think we should give them some privacy." Sam whispered to Taylor.

"Shh, this is getting good." Taylor said, as she waved Sam off.

"Help me load the car." He said, as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room.

"What the hell Ally? I thought you wanted to be with me, but the first chance you have to hit the road you bail." Dean asked her, as he paced the floor.

"I do want to be with you Dean. But i love my life here, I love my job and even though she said she doesn't need my help, Taylor does need me. Please understand."

He sighed then said,"I guess i understand."

"How would you feel if i asked you to give up hunting? Or told you not to help Sam if he had a problem? How would that make you feel?"

"Pissed off." He answered honestly.

"Then you do understand. I wished i could go on the road with you and Sam, being with you is all that i want. But i have other responsibilities."

"This sucks."

She wrapped her arms around his neck then said,"i know it does, but we'll be ok. We'll talk everyday and maybe in a few months i can join you."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"Or you could just hold me." She said with a smile.

He wrapped his arms around her waist then said,"I'll hold you forever."

"I love you." She whispered before kissing him.

Before things could go to far, Sam walked back into the room and looked at the couple then said,"we got to go Dean."

Dean grabbed her hand then grabbed his bag with his other hand, as they slowly walked outside. Once on the porch, he softly kissed her then said,"I love you Ally, I'll see you soon."

"You better." She said, as tears filled her eyes again.

He gave her one more kiss before walking over to his car. Taylor stood beside her sister, as they watched the Winchester brothers drive away.

"Then there were two." Taylor said sadly.

Once the car was out of sight, Alex finally broke down crying. Taylor wrapped her arms around her sister and lightly rubbed her back.

"God, i miss him already Tay."

"I know Al, but you'll see him again." She promised.

"I hope so." Alex whispered, as tears ran down her face.

Alex never knew it would hurt this bad telling him bye, but she knew she had to be strong till she saw him again.

**The End**

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-So this is the end, i would have tried to make it longer but i couldn't think of anything else to add. I am thinking of doing a sequel though if all of you would like to read more about Alex and Taylor. I hope everyone liked this chapter, i hope it wasn't a let down. I wanted to write this chapter and post it days ago, but i was going through a bit of a funk. Hopefully i am over it now and this chapter came out ok lol I want to thank namida1407, Carlypso, sunstar234, Dean's Sassy Seductress, xXxVampireKitten500xXx, Rosa4dean, DeanWinchesterLuvr91, BoookWoorm35, deansgirl1, Sammy'sGoldenGirl, Lady OD, Dean's bbygirl, katurtle, sammy crazy ass demon chic, trixter's paradise, groovinontheinside, k-smith1983, Carver Edlund and Laur-ox for all the reviews. If i left out anyone i apologize. Also thanks to everyone who is reading this story. Thanks for reading and please review :)_


End file.
